The Archer and the Warrior
by Lutessa Q
Summary: Oliver Queen falls for a girl with a secret passion for justice and together they start a new team of hero's.
1. Meeting Oliver Queen

I own nothing except Sydney Dawson all credit given to the creators of Smallville

Everyone stared at the beautiful young woman as she entered the building. Her light brown hair curled at the ends and bounced as she walked. She pressed the elevator button, and admired her outfit as she waited. She was wearing a black blouse paired with a black pencil skirt and cherry red heels that showed off her tan skin.

She was the cunning and beautiful, Sydney Dawson. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in glad that it was empty. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, she stepped out and smiled slightly at her new surroundings. Sydney had been offered the position to be the assistant to the CEO of Queen Industries. That's right she would be working for the one and only Oliver Queen.

Sydney turned the corner and set her things down on the desk that sat right outside Queen's office. Sydney gave herself a once over and smiled pleased with how she looked, seductive yet professional. She walked over to the office doors and knocked twice.

"Come in" a slightly muffled voice said.

Sydney opened the door and stepped confidently into the room, and was slightly stunned by the shirtless Oliver coming out of the bathroom. She smiled; Oliver smiled back but seemed slightly distracted like he was looking for something. Sydney looked to her left and saw his shirt on the floor by one of the chairs. She walked over to the chair and bent down slowly to pick up the shirt.

"Looking for something?" Sydney asked looking rather pleased with herself as she held up his shirt.

"Ah, yes thank you." He said gently taking the shirt from her "It's nice to finally meet you" he said offering his hand once he finished buttoning up his shirt.

She took it and she looked up at him her emerald eyes staring into his warm brown ones. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes, until the phone rang at her desk. Her eyes widened and she kicked off her heels as she ran out the door and leaped over the desk just in time to answer the phone. Oliver had followed her out a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall holding her shoes.

"I didn't realize you were so dedicated to your work." He smiled walking over to her to give her, her shoes. Sydney put on her heels, using Oliver to keep her balance.

"I just don't want to screw up on the first day" she smiled up at him crossing her arms

"Well I'm impressed, I think you're going to be my best assistant yet." He smiled walking back to his office leaving the door open

_This is going to be way more fun than I had anticipated_, Sydney thought to herself.


	2. A favor and a Surprise

Sydney Dawson had been working for Oliver Queen for about 4 months. In those four months Sydney and Oliver had grown closer and had become good friends.

Oliver came in late on Sydney's birthday, it was Friday, June 12th and it was almost noon when he came in.

"Where have you been, I already had to cancel two appointments."Sydney asked Oliver as he walked to his office.

"I'm sorry I didn't call I was meeting with someone else and it took longer than I had expected." Oliver said holding the door to his office open

Sydney followed him in and noticed he was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt which was odd because he always came to work in a suit. He sat down at his desk and rummaged through the drawers and popped an Advil. Sydney smiled and realized he was hung over or so she thought. She was about to ask him what happened when Oliver looked up at her.

"Hey, Sydney there's this party I have to go to tonight, it's for the company's investors…any way's I'm suppose to bring a date and I've been busy lately so I was hoping you would go with me." Oliver said sincerely.

Sydney walked over to him and sat on his desk so she didn't feel like she was yelling across the room. She looked at him for a moment and a mischievous smile lit up her face.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but Ollie, just remember you owe me one." Sydney said smiling before she got up to leave his office.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and they both ended up bored out of their minds. So Oliver decided to go entertain himself by _going_ to see what Sydney was doing. He was leaning over her shoulder so he could see what she was typing. She smiled and tried to ignore him but it was rather difficult since he was leaning over her shoulder.

"Can I help you" Sydney said looking up at him so their faces were about 3 inches apart.

He smiled at her not moving away and answered her, "I got bored so I thought I would see what you were up to."

She laughed a little at what he had said because she was dying of boredom.

"I'm typing my grocery list, that's how bored I am" she said smiling

He looked at the computer screen again "oh well in that case, Why don't we call it a day." He said walking towards his office.

"You mean just leave, can we do that?" she asked excited

"Well I'm the boss sooo yeah, I'm pretty sure we can do that." He answered before he disappeared into his office to grab his jacket and keys.

They walked down to the parking lot together and got in their own cars, except when Sydney tried to turn hers on it made a noise that sounded like a dying animal. She got out of the car cursing because she had just bought it last year. She opened the hood and noticed that a piece of the engine was missing. However it was just her luck that Oliver was driving past on his way out and stopped to talk to her.

"Car troubles?" he asked curiously "Come on get in I'll take you home." He said flashing his amazing smile.

She got in his car deciding that it was a better solution then stressing out about her car. She told Oliver how to get to her house and they were there in fifteen minutes.

"I'll pick you up in two hours for the party" Oliver said as she was getting out of the car.

"Alright, thanks for the ride" she said as she closed the door and ran up the steps to her apartment.

Sydney took an hour to pick out an outfit so she had to hurry up getting ready. She wore a black cocktail dress that ended 3 inches above her knee and had thin straps. She curled her hair and let it tumble down to her shoulders then she carefully put on her light pink lip gloss right before the door bell rang. _Shoot he's here all ready _Sydney thought as she ran to the door.

"Hey, you look amazing" Oliver said smiling at her. Oliver was wearing a black suit and matching tie Sydney bit her lip slightly before answering.

"Thanks, you look great too." Sydney said

She slipped on her heels and they were out the door, they drove for about 20 minutes before they finally got there.

"Why is you business party at the ace of clubs?" Sydney asked thoroughly confused.

Oliver just smiled and led her up to the club on the top floor of the building.

"Are you ready" Oliver whispered in her ear before he opened the door

Sydney looked at him and nodded, he opened the door and it was dark inside then the lights flickered on and everyone in the club yelled "Surprise!" Sydney grabbed Oliver's hand and gave him a look of slight disapproval before she walked in to talk to everyone. Her Birthday party had been going on for 2 hours and they had cake and she opened all kinds of presents before the drinking and dancing started.

Sydney went out on the balcony to get some fresh air and was surprised when Oliver walked up next to her.

"Happy Birthday" he said handing Sydney a small rectangular box.

Sydney smiled at him and gently took the box; she opened it and let out a small gasp at the sight of it. It was an emerald necklace in the shape of a heart and it was the size of a nickel.

"Oliver it's beautiful, thank you" she smiled up at him

"I'm glad you like it, you know it matches your eyes" he said softly.

"Would you mind" Sydney said handing him the necklace and turning around so he could put it on

He finished and she turned around and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Your amazing Ollie." She said then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and walking over to the 2 chair on the balcony where they sat and talked for the rest of the night occasionally indulging in a little champagne.


	3. Heroes

It was Thursday night and it was getting late. Sydney left before Oliver did and hurried to her car. She changed into her costume in the back of her car and then drove home. Sydney, had a secret, she was what people call vigilantes or heroes. Sydney, also known as the scarlet warrior, was dressed in a corset tank top and pants the color of blood. The things that stuck out most were her mask which was dark red with an elegant design around it, and her two swords strapped to her back.

Sydney turned down an alley and saw a man trying to mug a young woman. She ran up and kicked the man into the wall, and then turned to make sure the girl got away safely. Sydney suddenly felt a sharp pain go down her shoulder and she fell to the ground. She stood up and turned around to face her opponent she was just about to pull her swords out when an arrow whizzed by and landed in the man's shoulder.

Sydney whipped her head around and saw the one and only Green Arrow standing on the roof. She had heard about him before, but she had never actually met him. He slid down the ladder and slowly approached her.

"My Hero" Sydney said somewhat annoyed. "I had it under control you know" she said walking down the alley.

"I could tell, do you normally fight from the ground or were you just trying out a new technique." The Arrow said smiling.

Oliver's Point of view-

The Warrior turned around and they were inches apart. "Very funny, but you did save my life so I guess I owe you one." She said as she leaned closer to me. Before I knew it we were kissing then she quickly pulled away. Oliver stared into her emerald eyes before she turned and walked away.

" Now we're even" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner.

All I could think about were those emerald eyes behind her mask, I know have seen them before but where…


End file.
